Scars
by xfeathersx
Summary: "The scars that hurt the worst are the ones you can't see."
1. Questions

**"Daryl, that doesn't hurt?"**

"No."

**"You're like… invincible."**

"Nobody's invincible, kid. I learned that lesson the hard way."

**"If they don't hurt, than what does?"**

"Glenn, stop asking me these questions."

**"Daryl, if you answer, I'll stop."**

"I'm serious. Just go away."

**"No, Daryl. I'm not leaving."**

"Why?"

**"Just answer my question."**

"I don't need to answer your damn question. Just go."

**"Daryl, please."**

"No, Glenn! Just leave me alone and stop asking me about it!"

**"What hurts you, Daryl?"**

"What do you mean?"

**"These scars… they're deep. And if they don't hurt, then what hurts you?"**

"They hurt, Glenn. They hurt like hell when I first got them."

**"What? How long have you had them?"**

"A long time."

**"….Okay. But you still didn't answer my first question."**

"And that was?"

**"What hurts you?"**

"Let's just say that the scars that hurt the worst are the ones you can't see."


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Authors Note: So, I decided to continue this fanfiction. Contains abuse, profanity, and other violent stuff. Things. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The snap of the belt echoed through the hallways of the small house. It followed the whimpers of a small child. "**Merle, please! Stop...**"

It was black, leathery, and soft, but it hurt like hell. "Shut _up!" _

_Snap._

The tears were running down Daryl's face so fast that you could fill a water bottle with them in 30 seconds.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Merle was finally finished with his little act of whipping. "Alright, ya little pussy. **Go be a little shit somewhere else.**"

Daryl ran out of the room without looking back. It hurt, it hurt so much that if you tried hard enough to describe the pain, it would be about 13 times worse.

Why thirteen? Well, it's Daryl's favorite number. Or least favorite. Every thirteen days, he gets whipped with thirteen belts, thirteen times each. So thirteen. No more questions.

The boy realized that his back didn't hurt as much as his heart. All Daryl wanted was to be loved by his family. He didn't do anything wrong. He loved them. His mom, his dad, his brother. Why couldn't they love him back?

Yes, sticks and stones could break his bones...

..._but the words hurt him the most._

* * *

**Present Day/Mid-Apocalypse**

**(Kind of in Daryl's POV)**

...

Everything was blurry. Fuzzy. Soft, like... like the belt.

_Snap._

Daryl flinched and looked to his left. Glenn was sitting next to him, staring at him in awe.

"What, pizza guy? Why ya lookin' at me like that?"

Glenn shifted forwards and reached his hand out the Daryl's face, but he jolted back. "What the hell are ya doi-"

He was cut off by Glenn shushing him. "Just let me."

Daryl winced as Glenn's hand came in contact with his skin. Glenn's fingers brushed along Daryl's cheek and he pulled away.

"Why are you crying?"

_Oh, fuck, what? _Daryl thought as he turned away and wiped his eyes with his own hands.

"I ain't crying. I just... I just got allergies, kid."

Glenn nodded. "Right, Daryl, and when you get allergies you just zone out and **start screaming at Merle to stop?**"

_Damn it. Did I do that... again...?_

"Look, you tell anyone, and I'll rip your head off."

"Daryl, I just want to know-"

"No! Glenn, fuck off. **Go be a little shit somewhere else.**"

Glenn's eyes suddenly grew big and he opened his mouth as if he were to say something but decided against it. He's dealt with the shit that Daryl's thrown at him everyday, but this was different somehow. Daryl heard him sigh and walk away.

"...I... I'm sorry that I was being a little shit then. I..."

Daryl's rough voice replied. "I didn't mean it like that."

Glenn's voice shook. "You know you did, Daryl. You know you did." The boy left and Daryl sighed.

_**Why do the people I love hurt me?**_

_**...**_

_**Why do I hurt the people who love me?**_

* * *

**Short chapters, but that's just the way I write, I guess.**

**Peace out, bean sprouts.**


	3. The End

I'm just gonna end this fanfiction here since I'm working on "Arrows." Thanks for understanding. Review that shit because I need feedback! THANK YOU!

Pardon my language. :D

Bye!


End file.
